


Whirlwind

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Flirting, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: He's like a whirlwind that came into Tooru's life and immediately started throwing everything into disarray.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HootJock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootJock/gifts).



> Have a quick little OiHina Brazil fling fic!

Chibi-chan isn't as tiny as he used to be. He's grown in ways Tooru couldn't have anticipated – that much is clear after their impromptu beach volleyball match. He's like a whirlwind that came into Tooru's life and immediately started throwing everything into disarray. Hinata Shouyou is still as bright as the sun, and combined with his new-found maturity, he makes Tooru feel overwhelmed and excited and anxious and greedy all at once.

Two beers and a round of shots into the evening, Tooru is almost certain that Chibi-chan is trying to flirt with him on purpose. The smiles are too sultry, and the way Hinata's hand and arm keep brushing against Tooru's own is too well-timed to be accidental instead of deliberate.

Hinata is a menace on and off the court, Tooru realises hours later as he's invited back to Hinata's room in a small flat that he shares with a guy named Pedro, who, according to Hinata, wouldn't bother them as long as they keep the noise down. Apparently, this isn't the first time Hinata has brought a hookup back home, and Tooru can't blame anyone for getting dragged into Hinata's bed. The kisses are intoxicating, and the enthusiasm is infectious. And before Tooru can even properly process his own desires, he succumbs to them, falling straight into the arms of a young man who'd once been his rival.

Tooru's team will be staying in Rio for a couple more days, and he knows for a fact that no one will care if he doesn't return to his hotel room at night – it's a fact he will be taking full advantage of.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
